


crow

by altheakiss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altheakiss/pseuds/altheakiss
Summary: just a collection of short one-shots of these two cause im obsessed.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Piano**

The soft sound of the piano brought both of the men to a sense of tranquility. Their only focus in the moment was ensuring they had the right notes at the right time. The somber melody of Claude Debussy’s "Clair de Lune" echoed in the empty theatre, the very place the two had shared their drinks. It was at this moment Jacob turned to Roth, forgetting to continue playing as he focused on his hands, tickling the ivories as if it were second nature. Upon noticing the lack of noise, Roth turned to face Jacob.  
“Is something wrong, my dear?” he asked, concern in his eyes. Jacob quickly shook his head, as if awoken from a trance.  
“No, no, not at all,” he replied quickly.  
“Then, shall we start again?” Roth offered, to which Jacob simply nodded. Roth nodded in return, positioning his hands on the piano to begin playing again.  
This time though, Jacob was completely out of focus. He could not stop thinking about the genuine concern on Roth’s face, the same face he couldn’t help but adore. As the two continued playing, Jacob felt his face burn. He shook his head again, earning a side-eye from Roth.  
Without realising, Jacob turned to see his hand had brushed against Roth’s. He quickly recoiled, hoping Roth did not think it weird. Instead, Roth instead placed his hand on top of Jacob’s, which now rested on the keys. Jacob allowed himself to lock fingers with Roth, as the silence brought on the heat, and they simply sat there, calmed by each other’s company. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore.


	2. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob wakes up in Roth's bed after a night drinking.

Jacob's body ached.

Sunlight peeking through the small gap in the curtains assured him that it was time for him to wake up. He sat up in bed, wincing in pain, before looking around and realising he was not in his own room.

_Fuck._

He turned around to see the man laying asleep next to him, and panic surged through him.

_What happened?_

Suddenly the hangover kicked in. Jacob gripped his head, which was suddenly in tremendous pain.

_I definitely drank too much._

He took another look at the sleeping man. He recognised his face, but only a little.

_I must've met him last night. And..._

Jacob shook his head. There was no way. But his bruised arms and legs and scratched back said otherwise. He sighed and allowed himself to lay back down in the bed. Maybe he would fall asleep and wake up back in his own home.

"Morning."

Jacob flinched at the sudden voice, before turning back around to see the other man, now laying on his side, smiling at him. "Morning," he whispered, before clutching his head again. The other man simply nodded, got up, and not long later returned with a glass of water.

"You should drink this, dear, you had a lot to drink last night," he said, handing Jacob the glass, which was again empty in a matter of seconds.

"Where am I?" Jacob asked, rubbing his temple. "What happened?"

"What do you think, darling? You had a lot to drink and you woke up in my bed. Surely you can connect the dots?"

Jacob simply stared at him, not remembering anything this man was talking about. "And who are you?"

"Darling, we've met. It's me, Maxwell Roth, remember?"

"Sorry," Jacob was now focused on the bruises. This caught Roth's attention.

"Ah yes, those do not hurt too much, do they? I must've gotten a bit carried away..." Roth started, as Jacob stood up and walked towards the mirror, only to see almost identical bruises around his neck.

"Fuck..." he whispered to himself, however loud enough for Roth to hear. He turned to see Roth staring at him, his expression a mix of confusion and... adoration?

"I should really get going-" Jacob started, but Roth got up quickly to embrace him.

"No, I think you should stay a little longer, my dear," he whispered in Jacob's ear. "You are interesting."

Jacob sighed. "Fine."

"Lovely," Roth said again, holding Jacob tighter. "I think I can come to like you a lot, darling."


End file.
